Haunting Hormones: A Hawkins Halloween
by ajson123456
Summary: The gang explores a haunted house attraction on Halloween night. While inside, they quickly succumb to their raging teenage hormones and before long, the party find themselves taking their friendships with each other to all kinds of smutty new levels. Rated M for strong language and heavy smut.
1. Lighten Up, Skywalker!

So I didn't have any intention to start a new story until I've finished up all the others I've started, but I just loved the idea of writing some Halloween themed smut. So here we are! Very little plot as usual, all you need to know is that the party are headed to a haunted house attraction.

No smut in this chapter unfortunately, as it's essentially just an introduction to the story. But I promise the remaining nine chapters will be crammed full of smutty goodness!

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD (from Chapter 2 onwards)**

* * *

 _ **October 31, 1985**_

A grimy window breathes out the sole source of light amidst the pitch blackness of an old, decrepit house. Inside, nine exhausted teenagers lay scattered about the room, their naked bodies each layered with a glistening mixture of sweat, cum and juices.

This was not a normal Halloween in Hawkins...

* * *

"Shit! Shit!" Dustin screamed as the spider web he had just walked into coiled itself around his face, his companions doubling over with laughter at the scene. Stacey, his "friend" (or _date_ , if you asked literally anyone else), was staring right at him, her eyebrows raised and with the faintest hint of a smile on her lips. Realizing his masculinity and sex appeal (not that either were of concern to the girl; not right now, anyway) had just degraded by at least half, the Henderson boy quickly regained himself and cleared his throat.

His attempt to brush off his girlish outburst was met by even more laughter, this time from the whole gang, his _date_ included. Stacey rolled her eyes and smiled at Dustin, who grinned widely from under his Chewbacca mask. Everyone had groaned when he announced his costume a few days earlier, and three of them, namely Mike, Lucas and Max, had threatened him with an unforgivable number of throat punches should he purr too many times while wearing it.

The party continued their way down the road with two of the four couples walking hand in hand. Mike was gawking at El, who offered him a cute smile in response. The pair were dressed as Han Solo and Princess Leia, obviously. Mike's excitement at seeing his girlfriend come to life as his childhood crush had skyrocketed when he saw that she had opted to wear the iconic metal bikini variant underneath her white gown.

Their seemingly innocent affection was a stark contrast to that of Lucas and Max, who were busy undressing each other with their eyes, though not much effort was required on Lucas' part. The couple had chosen what Lucas assumed would be matching devil costumes, though they had proven to be _very_ different in terms of the level of skin exposure. Max had been forced to wear his spare cape in order to cover up her incredibly suggestive outfit. She had already swiped her red tail across his bulge twice already, both times earning a suppressed groan from the teen. She wanted him as pent-up as possible for when they arrived.

At this point, both Lucas and Mike had already accepted the fact that they would be spending the entire night sporting throbbing erections.

A few paces behind the libidinous couple, Will the Wise was ruffling his hands through his long, grey beard. Beside him was a witch in the form of Jennifer Hayes, who was close to becoming the party's seventh official member. Their hands were lingering dangerously close, seemingly unable to decide whether or not they should lock. After some deliberation, they ultimately decided to entwine their fingers, giggling softly to each other as they did. Assisted by their long-standing crushes on each other, they had developed a relationship after only two dates. The couple had only gone so far as quick, shy kisses when they were certain no one was watching. Unbeknown to them, the physical aspect of their relationship was about to take some very interesting turns.

Back at the front, Dustin turned to face the others. "I still can't believe Jancy got us the place all to ourselves!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Will you stop calling them that, already?" Mike groaned from behind, sighing in frustration.

"It was pretty cool of them to do this for us," Lucas piped up.

"Yeah, it's great that we get the place to ourselves, Stalker," Max told him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Means we have plenty of room to... _be alone_." She grinned up at him before pressing their lips together. After pulling away, Lucas smirked back at her and simply shook his head in response. Max knew her teasing was getting to him and she couldn't wait to be punished for it.

Their shameless flirtations were overheard by Will and Jen, who both shook their heads in amusement. Will had apologized profusely to his new girlfriend about two things when she had first started hanging out with the party. One was Dustin's constant attempts to attract girls by purring at them; the other was Lucas and Max's habit of casually announcing how much they want to fuck each other, regardless of who was listening. As the blonde girl had already found out, both were in full effect tonight.

Being in their freshman year of high school, all the boys ever seemed to talk about now was sex. It was no secret that Lucas and Max were constantly fucking and, at times, it was pretty obvious that Mike and El were too. The biggest surprise came when Dustin had showed up after failing to meet them after school and proudly announced he'd just had his cock sucked behind the bike shed by one of the sophomore girls. The exact reasoning remains unknown, even to him, though "Dude, she's clearly a slut," was Mike's preferred explanation.

As such, being the only one in the party without any sexual experience meant Will was determined to take things to the next level with Jen, yet at the same time he was afraid he'd end up pushing her too much. He replayed Max's words to Lucas in his head and thought about whether he and Jen would maybe... _just maybe_... get to enjoy some of their own alone time tonight. His face turned beet red as he felt his cock begin to harden. Thankfully, his robes did a commendable job of hiding the problem.

Will's thoughts were interrupted by Dustin, the only boy in the party who wasn't currently throbbing in his pants.

"Let's do this!" the curly-haired boy shouted as he passed a signpost with a skeletal hand pointing towards their destination - an old, dilapidated building surrounded by a makeshift cemetery, complete with a descending mist.

"Woah, it actually looks like it came straight out of a horror movie!" the redhead marveled.

"Yeah, no shit, Maxine. That's kinda the point," Dustin courageously fired back.

Everyone gasped, half-shocked and half-amused at Dustin's bravery. It was common knowledge within the party that the name "Maxine" is never to be said aloud. It turns out El wasn't the only one who could break bones.

Max grabbed hold of Lucas' trident and waved it menacingly at the boy in the Chewbacca mask. "Call me that again and I'll shove this so far up your ass your feet won't even touch the ground!"

There was another wave of laughter as Dustin cowered at the feisty zoomer's threat, the noise quickly dying out when they reached the entrance to the building.

The party of over-excited teens gazed in awe at the spectacularly spooky decor as they filed into the house. Once inside, they were met by their hosts. Technically they were volunteers, but "hosts" sounded slightly more appealing to them.

One of the hosts extended her arms and put on a theatrical voice. "Greetings! Welcome to the Ha-"

"Oh my god, Nancy! Please shut up!" Mike shouted over the top, before muttering under his breath, "So embarrassing."

"Jeez! Lighten up, Skywalker!" The girl's words earned her an offended gasp from each of the four boys.

"Skywalker? I'm Han Solo!" Wheeler shot back at his sister, who simply shrugged in response.

"So, you guys wanna get started?" Jonathan asked as he stepped forward. He was met by a chorus of "Hell yeah!" and "Let's do it!"

"Alright, so you see this?" he asked as he held up a rusted metal coin. "There's ten of these hidden all around the house. The more coins you find, the bigger the prize."

"What are the prizes?" Dustin asked impatiently.

"You'll see," he told the boy.

"Sounds easy enough, I guess," Will said with confidence.

Jonathan cocked an eyebrow. "It's not as easy as it sounds, bud. They're well hidden and there's a few scares designed to throw you off as well. You're the last group of the day so you can take as long as you want."

"Do we get a map or something?" the blonde-haired girl questioned.

"Yeah, this place is huge!" Henderson goggled.

Nancy grinned. "No map. Where's the fun in that? You're on your own, kids! It's probably a good idea to split up so you're not here all night."

Throughout their conversation, they failed to notice that two of the girls had been discreetly grinding their butts against the bulges that were currently pressed up against them. Lucas and Mike breathed heavily through gritted teeth at their girlfriends' relentless teasing, both boys resisting the urge to take them right then and there.

Max and El smirked at each other when Will suggested they pair off in their respective couples.

"So, we'll start on the first floor and then regroup in half an hour to check our progress?" Dustin relayed the plan of action to the rest of the group.

After each of the boys gave a confirming nod, the four couples excitedly headed off in different directions, all of them completely unaware of the intense teenage hormone-fueled Halloween party that night would soon be turning into...

* * *

God, I suck at writing non-smut. Oh well. The smut will be back in full force with the next chapter! There's also no way this is getting finished before Halloween, but better late than never, I suppose. And I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I'll be finishing those up after this one. Thanks as usual to **brucewaynefan** for some great ideas.

Also, to anyone who has any ideas for Stranger Things smut (or just smut in general), have a go at writing them yourself! It's a lot of fun and I personally love reading other peoples' takes on smut.

As always, thanks for reading!


	2. Golden Girl

...And let the smut begin! Sorry this took so long to update. I know Halloween's been and gone but I'll be continuing with this story regardless.

This chapter will see the first of the four couples enjoying their tour of the haunted house. Consider this my contribution to Mileven week, which I didn't know existed until today. So let's call this a happy accident. Everyone's writing cute fluffy fics and then I come out with this...

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

A faint smile crept onto Jonathan's face as he turned to his girlfriend. "Will's been looking forward to this for weeks," he told her. "We, uh... we just need to make sure we don't overdo it."

Nancy looked to him. "What do you mean?"

Jonathan's eyes met hers as he spoke. "I just mean, I don't wanna scare him too much and... y'know... bring on any flashbacks or anything like before."

Offering a comforting smile, Nancy let her hand rest on his. "It'll be fine," she reassured him.

The couple were sat comfortably in their chairs in front of a rather complex looking computer system. Reaching forward, Nancy flicked a switch with her finger, the console lighting up as four black and white security camera feeds emerged from behind a wall of static.

"Perfect!" Nancy carefully eyed the various buttons and levers that decorated the dashboard. Above them was a line of tape with the word "Animatronics" scrawled on it. Reading the individual labels that were stickied next to each of controls, she smirked as she planned out who would be getting scared with what.

In truth, the one they wanted to scare the most was Lucas. They both desperately wanted to hear his infamous scream.

"What should we power up first?" she asked her boyfriend, who chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Your call," Jonathan told her with a smile.

They let their eyes wander up to the monitors when they saw movement. Each of the four screens was now occupied by one of the teen couples as they began what the older couple assumed would be a hunt for the missing coins. As it turned out, the party of horny teenagers had something very different in mind.

The sprightly Wheeler girl grinned as she sat back in her seat, her hand dipping into the bag of popcorn beside her.

"Boy, this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

Princess Leia's white gown had dropped to the floor before Mike had even turned around.

"Woah!" he gaped. "Babe, you look so hot!"

El blushed slightly at his assessment.

Mike's excitement soon doubled as the golden plates of her bikini were removed, revealing her naked form. He had seen her like this plenty of times and yet, every time, he would stare in awe at her perfection.

It took her hands fumbling with his belt for Mike to snap from his daze. She giggled as she worked to undress him. The dark-haired boy assisted by removing his shirt and tossing it on the floor. Strangely, it seemed the best place for it given most of the surfaces in the room were laden with cobwebs. Mike figured they were in some kind of study, the large oak table cluttered with torn papers being the giveaway.

After successfully undoing his belt, El pulled down his pants and hungrily eyed his swollen five-and-a-half inch erection. His tip was glossy with pre-cum as it twitched in response to her own nakedness.

El lowered her head to spit on his cock before smearing it across his length as she jerked him, earning a low moan from the Wheeler boy. She parted her lips and took him in her mouth, giving him a single deep suck before pulling away completely. She loved the taste of Mike's cock and would have loved to return her mouth to his glistening shaft but she was done with teasing and wanted to feel him inside her. Plus, they didn't have long, anyway.

Shifting backwards, El lifted herself onto the table, her butt resting on the cold hard wood as she invitingly spread her legs.

Mike instinctively lowered his head as he prepared to taste her.

"No!"

The Wheeler boy ground to a halt, his lips lingering close to her wetness.

"Please, just fuck me now, Mike!"

The dark-haired teen smirked at his girlfriend's impatience. As much as he wanted to obey her command, he'd be damned if he'd got down between her legs for nothing. Wetting his lips, Mike gave El's soaked pussy a few short licks before rising to his feet, the sound of her quiet whimpers making his erection throb as he stood.

Mike edged forward, gripping his cock firmly and pushing it slowly into El's dripping core. The girl quickly found herself moaning into Mike's mouth as he brought his lips to meet hers. Once their lips had detached, El's moans became louder as Mike's thrusts became faster.

"Fuck! That good, baby?"

"Mmm... y-yeah! Keep fucking me, Mike. Your cock feels so good inside me!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a thought crossed El's mind, one that made her heart pound with excitement.

"Mike... wait!" she managed to say in between thrusts.

"El, a-are you okay? Did I hurt you?" the boy asked frantically as he pulled his throbbing cock from her pussy.

El looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a mischievous grin. "I want to feel you in my ass," she told him.

Being not quite at that stage in their relationship yet, this naturally came as quite a shock to the young Wheeler boy, who simply stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Mike?" El stared at him sweetly, anxious to hear his response. Her tone had reverted back to one of innocence when compared to the question she had just asked, which was anything but.

"Uh, y-yeah, I mean... are you sure? It's just, isn't it supposed to hurt?" Mike's expression grew concerned.

"Yeah, Max said it does at first but then it feels really good. I want your cock in my butt, Mike. Please."

Mike could've cum right then with the words that were spilling from the girl's mouth.

"Y-yeah, okay. If you're sure, El."

"I'm sure, Mike," she reassured him before turning over and placing herself on her hands and knees.

Mike's breathing grew heavy as he stared at El, her perfect ass fully on display, waiting for his aching cock. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle hand on each of her soft asscheeks and swiped his tongue over the tight opening between them.

"M-Mike..." A quiet whimper escaped from between the girl's lips as her boyfriend's hot tongue picked up its pace.

The dark-haired boy allow his face to sink further between her butt cheeks as he continued to work his tongue into her ass. Upon hearing hear soft moans, he pulled away, leaving her hole glistening with spit.

"Does that feel good, El? Do you want me to carry on?"

Turning her head to face him, the girl nodded, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip.

Mike was all too happy with her response and resumed eating her ass, letting the tip of his skilled tongue push gently into her. After a few more delicate licks, he moved his hand and pressed the pad of his finger against her hole.

"I need to get you ready, El. Is that okay?"

The girl turned and nodded as she did before.

Their exchanges were innocent. The same couldn't be said for what they were actually doing.

Applying gentle pressure, Mike slowly pushed his finger into El's tight asshole, forcing a audible moan from the telekinetic girl.

"Does that feel okay?"

As much as El was enjoying the feeling of Mike's fingers, it wasn't quite his dick, and she was getting desperate.

"Please, Mike. I want your cock. I need it in me right now!" she begged between moans, her impatience earning a smirk from the dark-haired Wheeler boy, who promptly retracted his finger from her ass in response. He grabbed hold of his cock, still slick with spit, and carefully pressed his swollen head against her opening.

"You ready, babe?" he asked, somehow able to make the question "Are you ready for me to shove my cock in your ass?" sound somewhat loving.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she breathed out to him. El shivered when several drops of pre-cum spilled from the tip of Mike's cock and smeared onto her asshole.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Okay, Mike."

El's hands gripped the edges of the table as Mike entered her. Her moans were loud and drawn out, prompting Mike to worry she would be heard. As it turned out, their friends were each too busy engaged elsewhere to notice. Or care.

"Huh... ugh!" El groaned and bared her teeth as the entirety of Mike's pulsing shaft buried itself in her tight asshole.

"Holy shit, El! Fuck, your ass feels so good around my cock! Are you okay?" Wheeler was clearly in awe at the sensation.

"Y-yeah," El breathed out. "Fuck me, Mike! Fuck my ass!"

Wheeler did just that.

His intentions of going slow were short-lived as more moaned demands spilled from El's lips.

"Oh, fuck! Faster, Mike! Fuck me as fast as you can!"

Wheeler did just that too.

Letting his hands rest on her asscheeks, Mike continued to thrust his hips forward, his full five and a half inches repeatedly slamming into El's tight butthole. He worked up to such a pace that his rapidly tightening balls were striking her soft skin with every thrust, the added sensation sending sparks of pleasure coursing through their naked teenage bodies.

"Mmm... uh... huh!" the telekinetic girl's moans were growing louder and louder as her boyfriend fucked her butt, though neither of them could care at this point.

Mike could feel El's ass contracting around his cock, attempting to squeeze his orgasm out of him. Determined for her to finish first, he slipped two fingers into her wet pussy. His tactic seemed to work as she quickly lost control.

"Mike, I'm cumming!" El screamed when her climax caught up to her.

His hand now slick with her wetness, Mike pulled his fingers away as the rest of her juices squirted down onto the wood.

Seeing this was enough to topple the panting Wheeler boy. His cock spasmed, his balls drew tighter and his voice broke into a low groan as he began to fire burst after burst of hot cum into El's ass. The Hopper girl was still reeling from her own orgasm as Mike Wheeler's thick teen jizz spurted into her. No words were leaving the boy's mouth, only unintelligible grunts and groans.

His moans were overlapped by a second voice as his spent girlfriend managed to force out a few words. "Come here, Mike."

As soon as his balls had been sufficiently drained, Mike pulled his now semi-hard cock from El's asshole and staggered over to the opposite side of the table.

"Fuck!" He let out another loud moan when El's lips closed around his softening member. Her hands grabbed onto his ass as she pulled him forward, letting her mouth sink down so that his pubes brushed her nose. Her tongue slurped up the sticky trails of his cum that were spilling down his length as she gently squeezed his butt cheeks.

Mike's cock was fully soft by the time El had finished cleaning it of his juices. She pulled her mouth off with a _pop_ and collapsed onto her side, Mike's creamy load still pouring from her used hole. She raised her hands, inviting him to join her.

The two young lovers lay hand in hand on the hard wood, parts of its surface now damp with a mixture of their juices. Leaning forward, Mike pressed a sweet kiss to El's lips before glancing across at the door.

"We're supposed to be regrouping in a few minutes. Maybe we should get dressed? We don't exactly want anyone to find us like this," he told his girlfriend, as if they were the only members of the party that were currently butt naked...

* * *

Sorry that was so short. I actually struggle a little bit when writing Mileven smut. I don't really know why. The other characters just come easier to me, I guess.

As you may have guessed, each of the four couples will have a chapter dedicated to them. That takes us to Chapter 6, which will be smut-free (aside from one or two small moments) and will set up the final four chapters, all of which will be crammed full of smut. I already have a rough plan of the entire story and I can say that the finale (Chapter 10) will definitely be the smuttiest thing I've ever written!

So excited to continue this story! Expect the updates to be more frequent from here on out. Thanks for reading!


	3. Full Moon

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

"Yes! Found one!"

Transfixed by the sight before him, Dustin gawked at the brown-haired girl, admiring her cute ass as she reached down to pick up a rusted metal coin.

"Well, that was easy," Stacey gleamed. "There's probably... um..." the girl stammered mid-sentence and her gaze flashed briefly downwards.

Confused, Henderson looked down to where her eyes were currently directed and saw the unmistakable bulge protruding from his crotch. Now wishing he had kept the uncomfortably sweaty Chewie mask on as a redness swept across his face, he stumbled for words but found none.

"It's okay," the girl told him reassuringly. She was surprisingly unfazed by his problem. "I know you have a thing for me, right?" she asked with a smirk.

The boy's eyes looked everywhere but at her.

"Look, Dustin," she began. "To be honest, I've always thought you were kinda hot, but I never said anything because my friends, who are like total bitches, by the way, they'd all make fun of me for liking a-" Stacey stopped dead. She didn't really know how to finish that sentence with offending the awestruck teen in front of her.

"What? A nerd?" Dustin finished for her.

"What? No, I didn't mean that. I just-"

"Just because I'm a nerd doesn't mean I can't be with a girl. Lucas, Mike and Will are nerds and they all have girlfriends."

Stacey nodded, almost apologetically. "I know. It's just... I'm not sure I even wanna date anyone. Not yet, anyway."

"Want me to change your mind?"

 _Shit._

 _That wasn't supposed to be said out loud._

 _Shit._

Staring back at the (regretfully) overconfident teen, Stacey felt herself heating up at his proposal. She correctly figured from the panicked look on his flushed face that he hadn't intended to blurt out those words but nonetheless decided to take advantage of his mistake.

Cocking an eyebrow, she let a faint smirk form on her lips. "Fine. Seeing as though your mouth doesn't seem to be able to control itself, maybe it's time to put it to _good_ use."

The reality setting in, Dustin's heart began to hammer in his chest. He was realizing just what his slip-up had gotten him into. And he wasn't about to complain.

Stacey sat down on the edge of the sofa and gave him an inviting look. Now fully hard, Dustin's cock strained against his costume as he watched her slip off her shoes and, to his complete and utter amazement, her short black and white striped skirt. She kept on her red paint-stained top, though, not wanting to show him everything all at once.

The curly-haired teen simply stood in awe, his eyes fixed to Stacey's panties, which he could see were slightly wet. Just the thought that perhaps he was the reason for her excitement was enough to have his cock throbbing in his pants. Breathing deeply, he took a step towards her.

"No. I don't think so," she called out, stopping him dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry but I'm not about to get eaten out while you're still dressed as a Wookiee."

Dustin couldn't help but chuckle at her repulsion as he honored her request. His heartbeat hadn't bothered to slow as he quickly found himself standing half-naked in front of his crush. Stacey let her eyes travel across his body before stopping at the obvious tent in his boxers. She never would have guessed that seeing Dustin Henderson half-naked would turn her on so much, yet here she was, her heart pounding and her underwear dampening at the sight of his bulge.

Hooking her fingers under the fabric, Stacey teasingly pulled down her panties just as Dustin sank to his knees in front of her. She tossed them aside and spread her legs to give him a close view of her soaking wet pussy.

Dustin took a deep breath. This was his chance to prove himself. He saw her bite her bottom lip in anticipation as he leaned forward.

"Oh, fuck!" Stacey breathed out when Dustin's tongue swiped over her folds. Noting her reaction, he did it again, this time with more force.

Her moans became louder as Dustin began lapping at her pussy, the curly-haired boy enjoying the taste of her juices that were trickling onto his tongue.

Running her hands through his soft curls, Stacey allowed her legs to wrap around the back of Dustin's neck as he tongued her dripping cunt as vigorously as he could.

"Fuck, keep going! Mmm... that feel so fucking good!" the brown-haired girl whimpered at the feeling of Dustin Henderson's surprisingly skillful tongue ravaging her wet pussy.

Her fingers tangling in his hair, Stacey was initially confused when Dustin placed one of his hands on top of hers, though his intentions soon became clear. Desperate to pleasure her as much as he could, Dustin let her push his head into her pussy, his face now buried completely between her legs. He was caught off guard when her hips bucked and her wetness rubbed across his face. Realizing he had found her clit, he reapplied his tongue to the small bud, this time prepared for any sudden movements.

"Mmm... fuck! Dustin!" Stacey moaned out his name every time his tongue flicked across her sensitive clit, each swipe sending immense sparks of pleasure surging through her body.

Dustin momentarily pulled his mouth from between Stacey's legs and watched his spit drip down from her sopping wet pussy. As his eyes followed the trail, he thought of another way he could prove himself. He was unsure of how she would take it but figured he wouldn't know unless he tried. Pushing his face back between her legs, Dustin's tongue travelled down from Stacey's pussy and began tentatively swiping across her asshole.

"Fuck! Keep doing that!" she moaned out, clearly more than okay with his bold move.

Dustin obeyed her command and swirled his tongue around her tight hole. His attention was diverted when he saw movement above him and looked up to find Stacey driving two fingers in and out of her pussy. Knowing she was seconds away from climaxing, he returned his tongue to her ass, trying desperately not to cream his pants as he pleasured a girl for the first time.

Stacey was now moaning intensely at the dual sensation of fingering herself and Dustin licking her asshole. The pleasure proved to be too much and, with only a few seconds' notice, she screamed his name as her orgasm took over.

Removing his tongue from between her asscheeks, Dustin closed his eyes as his face was drenched with her juices. Wanting to taste her sweet flavor, he opened his mouth, a few squirts spraying straight from her pussy onto his tongue.

After deciding he very much enjoyed her taste, the Henderson boy pulled his mouth away, allowing the panting girl to slump back onto the sofa. His cock was aching for release but for some reason, despite having just given his crush the best orgasm of her young life, he didn't have the courage to start openly jerking off in front of her. Luckily for him, she was now more than willing to assist.

Reaching down, Stacey cupped Dustin's cheeks and pulled him up onto the sofa. She laid back and allowed their lips to collide, her tongue trying desperately to connect with his. Though surprised by her actions, Dustin made no argument, allowing the young couple to make out with intensity.

Stacey released a sharp breath when she felt his bulge grinding against her chest and responded by snaking her hands into the back of his boxers and pushing them down. After his only remaining item of clothing had fallen to the floor, Dustin kicked them aside, his lips never leaving his new girlfriend's.

 _'We have to be a thing after this, right?'_ he thought to himself.

After letting her hands roam his naked body as they kissed, Stacey eventually settled them on his ass, causing Dustin to moan into her mouth as she began to gently massage his butt cheeks.

Pulling away for air, Stacey spoke up. "That was fucking amazing!" she told him appreciatively before leaning forward and pressing her mouth to his ear and whispering seductively, "But I think it's my turn now." Dustin throat bobbed at her words as she pressed one last kiss to his lips.

Stacey gestured to where she wanted him and sank down on the sofa with her ass resting over the edge of the cushion. She ran her tongue across her lips when she was greeted by Dustin's throbbing five-and-a-half-inch erection in her face, the swollen tip already leaking pre-cum.

"Uh, shit... fuck!" Dustin groaned when Stacey dragged her tongue along the base of his shaft. She moved her hand from his ass to slowly jerk him, all the while teasing the tip of his cock with her tongue.

Moaning loudly, Dustin watched his pre-cum-soaked cap disappear between Stacey's parted lips, his knees buckling either side of her as she swirled her tongue around the sensitive tip. She used her free hand to rub his smooth balls, letting his heavy sack rest in her palm as her thumbs stroked at the soft flesh.

Pushing her head further and further towards his stomach, Stacey managed to deepthroat his entire cock before quickly pulling back and letting the thick shaft slide out of her mouth, the curly-haired teen groaning as she did so. She lifted his spit-soaked cock and pumped it as she began sucking his balls.

"Fuck, Stace!" Henderson moaned her name as she stuffed his entire ballsack into her mouth, her tongue flicking across the sensitive flesh.

After letting his balls pop out of her mouth, Stacey returned to work on his cock with her lips sliding all the way down his length. She developed a pattern of pulling her mouth off every few sucks to let her tongue dart in and out of his slit and lap up any pre-cum that had collected on his sticky glans.

Dustin was too busy moaning to hear the voice calling out to him. It took a gentle slap to his thigh for his daze to dissipate.

"Turn around," Stacey repeated with a mischievous grin on her face.

Though confused by her instruction, Dustin still obeyed. It wasn't until he had spun around completely that he had an inclination of what she was about to do. Stacey would have certainly been laughing if she had seen the look on his face as the realization hit him.

Now face to face with Dustin's butt, Stacey ran her hands over his soft skin before using them to slowly spread his asscheeks. She gazed at the tight hole between them for a few seconds before leaning forward.

"Uh, fuck! Shit!" Dustin moaned when he felt her tongue swipe across his hole.

Stacey would be surprised at his extreme reaction to such a small action but she knew first hand just how good it felt. Letting her face sink back between his cheeks, she gave his asshole a few experimental licks before slowing her tongue to allow the now panting Henderson boy time to catch his breath.

"Feels good, right?" she teased with her face still buried between his butt cheeks.

"Y-yeah," the curly-haired teen stammered. "So fucking good."

Stacey reached around to jerk his throbbing cock as she resumed eating his ass, her tongue continuously probing into his puckered opening. Dustin could only moan louder and louder as she tongued his tight butthole. Her hand wrapped around his aching erection wasn't doing anything to decrease the intensity of his moans.

After a short while, Stacey stopped tonguefucking Dustin's asshole and ordered him to turn back around. She wasted no time enveloping his thick cock into her mouth.

Still moaning intensely, Dustin reached a hand out and began gently massaging her breast, his thumb repeatedly flicking across her nipple that was poking through the fabric.

Pulling her mouth from his dick, Stacey giggled as she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor, her bra quickly following. Dustin knew she had an idea just from the look on her face.

"Could you get up a sec?"

Henderson did as he was told and watched as she laid flat across the sofa, his erection very much enjoying seeing her fully naked for the first time. Still in control of the situation, Stacey summoned the breathless teen over, watching hungrily as his stiff cock bounced gently with each step he took towards her.

Letting his knees sink into the cushions either side of her, Dustin straddled the naked girl, who shivered when his butt came to rest on her stomach, wet trails of her spit pooling from between his asscheeks, dampening her skin.

Smirking up at her new fuck buddy, Stacey took hold of her newly revealed tits, each one capped off with a hard pink nipple, and pressed them together.

"Shit... uh, fuck!" the curly-haired teen groaned, his cock now trapped between the two fleshy mounds as she began pumping him.

Stacey figured from his increasingly loud moans and short puffs of breath that he was only seconds from blowing his load. She continued to pump his cock between her tits, a few quiet whimpers escaping her own lips at the sensation of his balls and ass rubbing against her skin.

Lifting her head, Stacey let her tongue flick across his sensitive tip, effectively sending him over the edge.

"Fuck, I-" Dustin struggled to form words as his most intense climax yet seized control of him.

His shaft rapidly twitching between her perky tits, Dustin groaned as thick ropes of cum began erupting from his tip straight into Stacey's open mouth. Reaching up, she wrapped a hand around his spewing cock and pumped it as fast as she could.

"Fuuuuck!" Dustin's entire body shook spasmodically as his hot creamy jizz fired out in huge sticky strings. He could hear Stacey swallowing rapidly, the girl's mouth repeatedly filling up with his ejaculate that continued squirting out for almost ten full seconds. Despite the seemingly never-ending spray of semen, she guzzled down his entire load with ease.

Completely spent, Dustin collapsed down onto her in, their mouths crashing together on the way down. He could taste his cum on her lips as their tongues lapped over one another.

Stacey rubbed her hands soothingly across his back, leaving sticky trails of his own juices glistening on his skin. Their lips parted and Dustin opened his mouth to speak.

"Shit... fuck, that was so fucking good!"

"Fuck yeah, it was," Stacey grinned. "Next time, I want your big cock in my pussy."

Dustin almost choked on his own spit.

"And then I want you to fuck my ass."

Dustin choked on his own spit. "Next time?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

His sweaty curls flopped around as he shook his head from side to side.

"Good."

Stacey paused for a moment before continuing.

"And you know, there's plenty of... _other things_... we didn't get to try," she teased, her hand wandering down to his ass and slipping between his cheeks.

"Shit!" Dustin cursed as her finger prodded his tight hole, still wet with her spit.

"But we really should be getting back to the others now," she told him disappointedly, the wicked smirk on her face fading away. The teen lovers kissed once more and begrudgingly moved to redress themselves.

The pair had been too caught up in their erotic displays of affection to notice the lack of... _hauntedness_... in the room - no remote-controlled ghouls jumping out from behind the door; no bats hanging from the ceiling; no spiders skittering across the dank floorboards.

Had he noticed, Dustin would have been sure to admonish Nancy and Jonathan for not doing their jobs properly. But it seemed the couple clearly had other things on their mind.

Luckily for them, the rest of the party were none the wiser too as, at this point, the four couples had separately experienced each others' bodies in the some of the most intimate and inventive ways possible.

* * *

This one was really fun to write! Just the other two couples left now before things get really messy.

Also, I've decided to shorten the story from ten chapters down to six. I had initially planned for Chapter 6 to be a smut-free set-up for Chapters 7-9, which would each contain a different group of characters. But looking at it now, they all kind of feel out of place. Doing it this way means not only will the story flow better, but it also means I'll be able to make the finale (now Chapter 6) a lot longer than I'd planned. So basically, I've scrapped three smut chapters and one non-smut chapter, but I've doubled the length of the final chapter (which is going to be really long anyway). It also means I'll be able to write it much sooner. I can guarantee that it will be the smuttiest thing I've written yet!


End file.
